Minato Arisato (Switched)
Minato Arisato is the main protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, a spin off of the Shin Megami Tensei series. And no matter what his hair says, he isn't emo. Even if he does shoot himself on a regular basis. Background At the age of 9, Minato’s parents were involved in an “accident.” Not a normal accident, mind you, but something a lot worse. His parents were caught in the battle between Aigis, an anti-shadow sentinent robot, and the personification of death. It makes a lot more sense in context. Minato’s parents were caught and killed during the battle, leaving the orphan alone in the world. His miseries wouldn’t end there, however, as Aigis realized that she could not beat the shadow. Instead of defeating it, she sealed it inside of Minato, turning the boy into death incarnate and amplifying his wild card abilities. Cut to several years in the future, and Minato is a newly enrolled student in Gekkoukan High School. Before the enters the dorm, the world suddenly freezes and the sky goes green. Everyone has been replaced by coffins, and Minato is all alone once more. He didn’t altogether seem to care, however, as he simply continued to walk towards his new dorm. Once there, he met some new people, including a girl who threatened him with a gun. He also signed a contract which stated he would take responsibility for his actions. The next night, the same girl wakes him up in his room and tells him to come to the roof, and that there’s no time to lose! On the roof, Minato and the girl, Yukari, are suddenly attacked by a strange being: a black blob of goo, wielding dozens of swords with it’s many arms. Yukari, strangely enough, points her gun at her own head instead of the creature’s mask, but drops it in nervousness. As the creature advances, Minato, seemingly moving without his will, picks up the gun and points it at his own head, shooting it as he utters one single word. Persona. Instantly, blue glass shards appear at the other side of his head, as his persona, Orpheus, manifests while blue shards fly all around them. The dramatic moment is interrupted as a horrible pain enters Minato’s head, as Orpheus is ripped apart from inside by the manifestation of death that was sealed inside the blue-haired boy. Death, known as Thanatos, brutally slays the shadow, before turning back into Orpheus and disappearing. Several days later, the entire situation was explained to Minato. There are shadows that appear at midnight, 12 of them. Each one represents a different arcanae, although multiple can appear at once. Minato and the rest of SEES, the school club that hunts shadows must track down and destroy all 12 shadows in order to remove the dark hour, the hour in which the sky turns green and everyone turns into coffins. If they don’t the shadows will feed on the psyches in the coffinated people, turning them into a hollow shell. So Minato and his crew go about for the next year, merrily murdering the shadows, and eventually have a big celebration at the end. Unfortunately, during it, the dark hour appears. They later find out that by defeating all 12 shadows, they caused them all the be fused into Nyx, who will bring about the fall, or the death of the human race. Death also seems to have left Minato’s body and manifested into a new transfer student, Ryoji Mochizuki. If SEES do not kill him by December 31st, they will retain their memories and have to live out their last remaining month knowing that the end of the world is coming soon. SEES opted not to kill Ryoji, deciding instead to go out fighting against Nyx, who is apparently undefeatable. In the epic battle against Nyx, the entirety of SEES is paralyzed except for Minato, who used his bonds with others in order to form the new Universe Arcana, and seal away Nyx for the rest of time. A month later, Minato died from using all of his life energy to seal Nyx, only able to fulfill his last promise of meeting up with all his friends at the graduation... Minato’s consciousness was apparently kept inside the Great Seal, and so he was very, very bored inside it. Eventually, all of the personae he had collected decided to spare the boy. However, he could not go back to his own world due to, well, time paradoxes, and that his return would mostly dispel all of the lessons they had learned. Instead, they opted to send him to the multiverse. His personae were all a great bunch of pricks that way. While he was in the multiverse, all of the power he had accumulated in his journeys would be used to replace the great seal. And so began Minato's second journey... Involvement When he first arrived in the Flotilla, Minato ended up in a rather convenient place: the flotilla. After speaking for a bit with Shelke and Deadpool, along with an run-in with Mephistopheles, he found his supposedly dead friend Shinjiro wandering around. Of course, Minato was supposed to be dead as well, so he didn't exactly question the logic. The two traveled to the arena, to see how much they've been drained. The drain had affected them horribly, as they discovered when Soap wiped the floor with them. At some point after the trouncing in the crater coliseum, the wild card also found the dog Koromaru. who also had a persona. Somehow. Afterwards, he traveled to Gaia, hoping to find a legendary sword known as Excalibur. (That particular quest is still ongoing.) Later, he then met up with Yukiko Amagi, another persona user from the same world as him, only a few years in the future. After a talk, Minato departed, and eventually, heard the call by the Shy Guys to retake the tower of daybreak. At some point after that, he joined in the zombie killing once again, only this time, acting as a distraction for the main group in the destruction of Delta Halo. He was in the third group, which consisted of Tails, Lute, Bao-Dur, and himself. (along with Shinjiro and Koromaru) After they somehow made a fire tornado inside a pit and set quite a bit of the forest and undead on fire, losing Bao-Dur in the process, they went onwards, destroying a tower from which the infected were spawning. The second tower held a nasty surprise; a Yol'Ari. After fighting it off, with Shinjiro's axe being hit by a spear (which happened to be on fire. Black fire.) and him being knocked backwards quite a bit, they continued on. After traveling across a huge group of zombies by making a makeshift bridge out of trees, Shinji's axe suddenly set it self ablaze, and he dropped it into the zombies out of reflex. They turned into a giant... carpet of undead, and Tails was launched at the final tower by way of wind magic. The last tower was destroyed, Shinji got his axe back, courtesy of Tails, and he left. At some point, the demons who said they would hold up the seal failed to hold up their end of the bargain, either quitting due to wanting to see every human die for some reason, or just not having enough power. Due to that, Minato returned to being a seal, sending a certain masked rider to inform his friends of his leaving. Powers and Capabilities Minato's main strategy is to use his followers to drain people's DP very quickly. With multiple attacks, along with status effects that would be rather dangerous if not dodged, he can (hopefully) drain DP rather quickly. Once the enemy is out of DP, he could use Bufula, his freezing attack, which would leave someone defenseless for two turns, allowing him to simply wail on them. Obviously, if one were much higher than rank one, Minato wouldn't pose TOO much of a threat. If not, try and take his followers out first, since if he didn't have them, he wouldn't be nearly as powerful. (Shinji, even if he has more HP than koromaru, has only 3 DP, and not with the added bonus of Koromaru's animal instincts, Take him out first, since he also has the most damage potential.) Quotes "..." He's basically a mute, seriously. "Gotta go do something. See you later, Yukiko-san." Spoilers: He never came back. Trivia See also * Link External links * Minato's stats. Category:Player Characters